fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd
Lloyd was a child of Jenova like Sephiroth his power was unstopable he could transform himself into a white silver dragon like his powerfull blade known as the Goddess Buster Sword could destroy anyone in one slice. He appears years after the defeat of Sephiroth as he is the reincarnation of Sephiroth After the defeat of Sephiroth by Cloud a mysterious young man appeared with glowing orange eyes who looked like Sephiroth in so many ways. He was indeed the reincarnation of Sephiroth by this time though Shinra was rebulded by the help of Cloud as the leader and it was to bring peace in the land. This mysterous kid's name is Lloyd who appeared as a man in a black hood a spy for Shinra but was always mysterious not knowing it the whole time he was only using them for his own good. Soon he himself met Cloud in a tournament where he defeated hm with ease but spared his life and shook his hand in respect but than left. So than upon returning to Shinra Headquarters the mysterious man in the black hood was doing something to all the Shinra Soldier people. Without a word Vincent transformed into his chaos form and charged at the man in black hood so he took out his Goddess buster sword and would strike once at Vincent killing him. As in return the hood flipped off his had as Lloyd appeared and Cloud was really angrey from this but than all the Shinra Soldiers rose up and turned into Sephiroth clones, Without action Lloyd spoke to Cloud in a scary language "Cloud, this was my fate i am the reincarnation of Sephiroth i will be the one to rule this planet and turn everyone of you into a Sephiroth clone in order for me to become God!" Cloud retreated as he got his old pals together and would think of a plan to stop lloyd before he destroys the entire planet. When they arrived back at the Shinra Headquarters Lloyd had done a new type of magic where he made a soldier into Aerith to fight Cloud but after hearing the real Aerith's voice he was able to overcome her and than came the battle between Lloyd, Cloud and his friends. Lloyds anger gets high as he explains a little of his past and that the real Sephiroth is stll alive somwhere but refuses to tell Cloud and he also mentions that someone else is alive that he saw before his home got destroyed. So in return he transform into a silver dragon with great power but in time is killed by Cloud when he does a Omnislash version 10 on him to finish him for good as he is left there bleeding to death just coughing blood out the words. "It's too late my death was good now thankz to my death a new wold will began the Underground will rise again and G will kill you Cloud and gain Sephiroths power." Upon speeking the words he dies but later on Genesis comes and picks him up along with Weiss and Sephiroth are behind Genesis just smiling evily as he speeks cold heartly. "Lloyd you did great you're death will bring a new world together the world will have to depend on the Underground!" Quotes "Weak!" "I am the only one who will suprass Sephiroth."